onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kikoku
name How did you get this name? The volume isn't even out yet? 21:20, July 31, 2013 (UTC) http://forums.arlongpark.net/showthread.php?t=39092&p=2971845&viewfull=1#post2971845 and http://forums.arlongpark.net/showthread.php?t=39092&p=2971640&viewfull=1#post2971640 21:22, July 31, 2013 (UTC) I suppose the kanji is trustworthy too. 21:25, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :Wait, I don't see the sword whereabouts in the first link. Talks about something becoming a new Shichibukai... that's it. 21:27, July 31, 2013 (UTC) according to the article it is also named in SBS volume 71 and this is the post gal is referring to Quote Originally Posted by sandman View Post "Thank you redon as always" -"Luffy is good at CoC, Zoro CoA, Sanji CoO." -"The name of Law's sword is 鬼哭（"Kikoku" = it means demon cries). a cursed sword. It's not classified as wazamono." (by Kishido) -- 21:35, July 31, 2013 (UTC) I meant the second article, the SBS screenshot. 23:49, July 31, 2013 (UTC) According tothis site, the SBS translation about the sword is the following: R: What is the name of Law’s sword? How many tattoos does Law have!? Odacchi… Please draw all of Law’s tattoo! (>_<) '''O: '''All right, I got it— Well then, from my sketch notes to tattoo He has slightly strange heart tattoos. I wonder if there’s a reason for that? The name of his katana is Kikoku to read, but the kanji is made of ‘demon and laughter’ - This is confusing because I read it 鬼笑 as kishou but the furigana has koku at the end read this part because it’s blurry It’s a youtou sword, possessed sword Copy pasted this dialogue from the AP forum discussion. K the AWC (talk) 09:33, August 2, 2013 (UTC) thanks K-- 18:35, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Nice, thanks. 06:59, August 5, 2013 (UTC) huh, interesting. i never expected his sword to have a name. AsuraDrago 20:26, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Ranked Blade? At beginning it says "It is a cursed sword, and it is not a ranked blade." I understand the cursed part but what does it mean by ranked? Should I change that to meito?--Haru3173 (talk) 15:24, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Just that it has no rank like Wazamono etc. It's fine the way it is - "it has no rank" was the wording used in the SBS response. 15:45, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Strength of the Blade itself? I've been wondering for a while now if the blade was able to block doflamingo's ito ito strings or was it ope ope in conjunction with the blade? I have a feeling that the blade was strong enough and ope ope just changes the force and distance behind the blade, allowing Law to cut things from far away distances and easily. Pengu1n4 (talk) 19:30, May 16, 2016 (UTC)Pengu1n4 Kikoku is a Meito? From what I see in the Volume 71 SBS, there does not appear to be anything that states that this Law's sword is a Meito. In fact, it's stated that it has no rank, which proves the contrary. I do remember that this page also stated that Kikoku wasn't a Meito. What was the basis of the change? An alternate translation? KingCannon (talk) 23:54, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Fixed. SeaTerror (talk) 23:58, September 20, 2016 (UTC)